one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto vs. M. Bison
[[Magneto|'Magneto']] vs. [[M. Bison|'M. Bison']] is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! 16 competitors enter! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Magneto and M. Bison are teleported into Central Park in New York City, shocking every nearby civilian. “Nice to see some familiar surroundings in this tournament,” remarks Magneto. “You seem to have confidence,” taunted M. Bison. “Let’s see how long it lasts before I break it!” Don’t Blink! FIGHT!!! “PSYCHO CRUSHER!” Yells M. Bison as he spirals towards Magneto, surrounded by psycho energy. he gets knocked out of the way by Magneto, tossing a nearby car. This knocks M. Bison into a tree, which snaps in half. Magneto dashes at his foe, trying to get in a good punch. M. Bison avoids the attack by teleporting behind Magneto, following with a sliding kick and a stomp to the chest. He then tries getting into Magneto’s head by using his psycho powers, just for it to not work. Magneto bursts off the ground, grabs M. Bison at the neck, wraps a metal fence around Bison, and uses it to toss him in the air. M. Bison, still wrapped in the fence, gos flying into a shack, turning it to rubble. He gets the fence off of him, shaking his head, then teleporting back towards Magneto. The two punch each other, their fists meeting. This continues with several punches and kicks, until M. Bison lands a good hit that launches Magneto back a foot, continued with a series of scissor kicks. He then flies towards Magneto with another Psycho Crusher. “Magnetic… Shockwave!” Magneto yells as a series of columns of power rise, each one hitting M. Bison. This knocks the dictator down, clothes slightly ripped. He flips back up and dashes towards Magneto, with Magneto dashing towards M. Bison. Magneto tosses several cars at M. Bison, who is ready this time. He leaps from car to car until he reaches Magneto, knocking his helmet off. “Be afraid!” This phrase runs through Magneto’s mind as he tries to resist. This is all in vain, though, as M. Bison uses the newly opened up opportunity to grab Magneto, ending the fight with one last headbutt. K.O.! Magneto falls unconscious. M. Bison laughs as his opponent falls to the ground, the civilians around him in confusion and shock. “You have just witnessed the power of the Mighty Bison! Be afraid, for your dimension shall-” The two fighters are teleported out of this dimension’s version of Central Park. Magneto is teleported into his own dimension, while M. Bison is teleported back into the throne room of the Overseer, preparing for round 2. Results This melee's winner is.. M. Bison! Voting Magneto must win: 9 M. Bison must win: 10 Magneto must live: 5 Magneto must die: 5 (In the event that the votes for sparing and killing are a tie, the loser defaults to being spared, hence why Magneto got to live.) Links Follow M. Bison's journey here. Find the full Grand Multiversal Tournament here. Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:2017